Lost at Sea
by TheTruthIsOutThere912
Summary: On summer vacation and going on a trip, get lost in the middle of the ocean. romance later this grines my gears badly.
1. All Board

**A.N: All of the characters are 17 in this story. And Danny doesn't have powers.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Lost at Sea**

**It was a cool morning in Southern California. Sam, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina were waiting to board the yacht for their spring vacation to Athens, Greece. They were scheduled to board at 7:00 A.M. with the Central Pacific Cruise Lines at Dock #17. When the boat pulled in they got onboard along with the many other passengers. They walked on the deck.  
"We should watch the sea before we set off," Paulina suggested, then Valerie agreed.  
"Maybe we should wait until the boat is actually moving," Sam pointed out, but Paulina just shook her head.  
"We can compare the difference!" she said, then she and Valerie rushed over to the railings.  
The rest trudged behind them. Paulina and Valerie watched for a while until they grew tired. They turned around, only to run into the captain of the ship.  
"Hi!" Valerie said to him.  
"Hello, I'm the captain of this ship. What brings you here? Watching the sea?"  
"Yes, and the sea is beautiful."  
"I know, I love watching it myself," the captain said, nodding briskly.  
"We can smell the salt water," Paulina said dreamily.  
Sam snorted. Right now she wanted to lay down. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't quite woken up yet. Maybe watching a little T.V would help...  
"Excuse me, captain," Sam said. "Could you possibly show us to our cabins?"  
"I will get one of the cabin boys to assist you," The captain said, then walked down a bit, the others following. "What are your last names?"  
"Manson, Fenton, Foley, Sanchez, Gray, and Baxter."  
"Ok," the captain said, nodding.  
He went into a room and when he came out a salior came with him. He then walked back into the room.At 7:45, the boat sailed off towards their destination.  
"Follow me," The salior said, then walked downstairs, the others following him. He went down a hall until he got to a row of rooms. They all walked down the hall until they were at the end of it.   
"Well," he said, then pulled out six cards, looking at them for a moment. "Ok...Manson, Fenton, and Foley, your room is on the right...and Baxter, Sanchez, and Gray your room is on the left."  
He handed them the cards with the designated room numbers on them.  
"Thanks," Danny said.  
"No problem," the salior said, then walked away.  
Dash snatched the card to his room, then opened the door on the left. He walked in and Valerie and Paulina followed. Sam sighed, then opened the right room door, and she, Danny, and Tucker walked in. The door closed behind them but they didn't notice, for they were in awe at the room. It was huge, and had so many things: a flat screen TV, two king-sized beds, an oversized couch, a medium-sized kitchen with a fridge and sink, two medium bathrooms with showers each, and an X-box 360 on top of the TV. As they ventured closer, they found that there was also a large selection of DVD movies.  
"W-w-w-wow," Sam said, in shock. "I did not expect us to get this at the price we paid for our tickets."  
Danny and Tucker nodded mutely.  
"So...how about we "rock-paper-scissors" for the beds. Whadda you guys say?"  
"Ok!" They said simultaneously.  
"But there will be no whining if one of you don't get a bed," Sam warned with a foreboding look on her face.  
"Agreed!" they said.  
"I'll go against you first, Tuck."  
"Rock paper scissors!" They said, then Tucker got a rock while she got paper.  
"Ok Tucker you get a bed. Now Danny, you ready?"  
Danny nodded.  
"Rock paper scissors!" They said. Sadly, Sam got paper while Danny got the scissors.  
"Ok you got a bed too. Guess I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Or you can share a bed with him, Sam," Tucker said, smirking. "You know you want to..."  
"You have a very sick mind!" Sam and Danny said.  
Danny walked around the room further and found that there was another bedroom. He went back to tell Sam.  
"Hey Sam, I found another room. It's small though."  
"It'll do. But why do I end up with the small room?"  
"Because..." Tucker started, but Danny interrupted him:  
"Let's go and get some food before we starve to death!"  
"Didn't have breakfast today?" Sam said in an all-knowing tone. "Me'n neither."  
They then walked out of the room and knocked on the left room's door.  
"What do you losers want?" Paulina said in an uncouth tone.  
"We were wandering...wanna come with us for lunch?" Danny asked.  
"Um..." the latina pondered for a moment, then said "I'll convene with you in about 20 minutes."  
**


	2. Mysterious Calls?

**I Still do not own Danny Phantom. Darn**

**Chapter 2**

**"Ok," Sam said. "What about you, Valerie, Dash?"  
"I guess we'll come with Paulina," Dash said, Valerie nodding.  
"Ok, we're going to explore the boat, then we'll be back in time."  
"Alright," Valerie said. "See you guys later!"  
They then went to wander the boat. In twenty minutes, they found their way back to the dining room. They saw Valerie, Paulina, and Dash in the doorway, then they went in together. They were in awe at what they saw.  
"W-w-woah! Look at all this food!" Dash said, drooling.  
There was a large assortment of food there: hamburgers, salads, a variety of pizzas, many flavors of ice cream, steaks, ribs, chips of all kinds, lobster, shrimp, sodas, and water.  
"I know this is shocking and all," Danny said. "Let's not stand here, let's get our food!"  
They then got plates and silverware and went around the serving tables before sitting down and gourging down. Sam was getting full off of Caesar salad. When they all got full, they started talking.  
"Hey guys," Tucker started. "We should take a tour around the cruise ship and get familiar with all the areas."  
"I like that idea. What do you guys think?" Danny said.  
The rest of the group nodded in agreement, their mouths still full of food. Sam gulped her delicious salad down.  
"I think we need an adventure," she said quietly, so only they would hear her. "Does everyone agree with me?"  
"Sure, why not?" Valerie said, shrugging. "When should we get started?"  
"Do we really need an adventure?" Paulina said warily, looking at her manicured nails.  
"I don't see why not." Danny said. "What would be a good time? When are most of the people not in the halls?"  
"I think tonight, around midnight," Tucker suggested.  
"Yea sounds good," Dash said, and then put another strip of steak in his mouth.  
"I wanted to catch up on my beauty sleep and do my hair, nails, and make-up," Paulina said, taking out her compact and looking in the mirror.  
Sam sighed deeply. She then thought for a moment then grinned evilly.   
"Midnight it is!" she declared, then turned to Paulina with wide eyes. "Paulina are you in or out? Or are you a chicken...!"  
"I am NOT a chicken!" Paulina screeched, outraged.  
"So is everyone in?"  
"Yes," the rest said.  
"Okay! Meet in front of the dining room at 12 PM. Wear all black and be prepared, alright?"  
"Ok." They said.  
"Why all the black?" Dash asked.  
"You'll see," Sam said.  
"So...what are we going to do for daytime entertainment?"  
"It's only 1:45 PM. So what kind of trouble can we get into right now?"  
"I have a great idea!" Danny said. "We could go swimming, rock climbing, or go to the arcade. Tucker, we can shoot darts!"  
"We could sleep and do each others nails," Paulina suggested.  
"Ugg, I'm leaving. I'm going to practice on the putting greens. Anyone wanna come with?"  
"I'll come," Danny said.  
"I'll be either in the library using the internet, or playing a game on my PDA in the room."  
"I dunno what I'm going to do," Dash said honestly. "Maybe steal someone's money."  
"What are you going to do, Paulina?" Valerie asked.  
"I'm going to the beauty salon to get a make-over!"  
"Come on Paulina, live a little for a change," Sam said.  
"I want to relax and unwind at the stallion!"  
"Ok, you're just going to miss out on all the fun. You can do your nails anytime though."  
They all split up to go do their own activities.   
FOUR HOURS LATER...  
"Ugg, I am so tired that I could fall out and sleep forever," Sam said, yawning immensely.  
She and Danny used the card and opened their door, then saw Tucker drooling and snoring on the floor.  
"We should put him back in the bed," Danny suggested.  
"I have a better idea," Sam said, grinning. "Let's just step over him and act like nothing's wrong. What do you want to do now?"  
"We went bowling, swimming, golfing, and archery. What's left to do?"  
"I haven't a clue. How about a snack?"  
"Yea, good idea! Race you to the kitchen!"  
"How about when we finish snacking, we'll play some games at the arcade?"  
"Sure, do ya think we should wake up Tuck and ask him he he wants to join us?"  
"I..." Sam started, disappointed.  
Just then, Tucker's door opened and he walked out.  
"Morning sleeping beauty," Sam said, smirking.  
"It's not morning already, is it?" Tucker asked incredulously.  
"Yep! You missed a whole day," Sam said sarcastically.  
"Wow! How did I do that?"  
"Just kidding," Sam started laughing. "You should have seen your face. Why don't you join us at the arcade?"  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea! I'll grab my shoes and meet you outside in a few minutes."  
"Okey dokey," Danny said, then he and Sam went outside the door.  
In a few minutes Tucker came out, then they headed towards the arcade. Unknown to them, Dash and Valerie walked towards them.  
"Do you think we should have asked Valerie and Da-" Danny started, then Dash cut in:  
"Just where do you dorks think you're going?"  
"We were going to the arcade, but didn't know if you guys were busy or not and frankly, we didn't care."  
"You bet we are. We wouldn't miss this for anything!"  
They then sighed and walked into the arcade with Dash and Valerie. **

**FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

**After they got tired of playing games, they went to the dining room for supper, then went back to their rooms.  
"Well, see you all in the morning," Dash said, then opened the left door.  
"Night guys," Tucker said.  
"Don't forget midnight," Sam said quietly.  
Valerie and Dash nodded before walking in the door.  
Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked back into their room. After lounging on the sofa for a while the phone rings.  
"I'll get it," Sam said to them and picked up the phone. "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"I will get you and your friends," the voice on the other end said in a raspy voice, then cackled.  
Sam shivered, then continued. "Hello is anyone there? Whoever you are, this isn't funny!"  
"I will get you, Samantha Manson! I will get you, even if I have to eliminate members of the crew." The voice laughed more.  
**


	3. The Adventure Begins

**I Still do not own Danny Phantom. Darn**

**Getting Creeper.**

**Chapter 3**

**"H-h-how do you know my name?" Sam asked fearfully.  
'No one calls me Samantha!' she thought.  
"Only the shadow knows."  
'Click. Beeeeeepppppppp-"  
Sam hung the phone up, her arms shivering.   
"What's wrong Sam?" Danny said, he and Tucker expressing worry.  
"I j-j-just got the wierdest call from someone, and they said to me, " will get you and your friends, even if I have to eliminate the crew"!"  
"What do you think we should do?" Tucker said, starting to panic.  
"I don't know, and I'm scared! I don't know what we should do..." She started shaking more.  
"Sam? Maybe Dash and Paulina are taunting you, you think?"  
"Yes, probably. It sounds like something they would do..."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, positive. I know those two would do anything like that if they had the chance."  
"Why don't we go over to their room and ask them instead of pointing the finger?" Tucker suggested.  
"Ok, let's see what they have to say." Sam said, frowning.  
They walked over to their room and knocked on the door. Paulina opens the door and scares the life out of them with her cucumber face mask.   
"Why are you three here?" She asked groggily. "It's only 9 PM."  
"Did you call a few minutes ago in an attempt to scare us?" Danny asked.  
"No, of course not! I was in the bathroom, why? Do you want to come in and tell us what's going on?"  
"Sure, I believe that tale," Sam said, rolling her eyes, but they went in anyways. They sat on the overstuffed couch. Paulina closes the door and locks it, then Dash and Valerie walk into the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" Valerie asked, raising her eyebrow.   
"We're here because-" Danny started, then the phone rang.  
Danny's eyes met with Sam's before going over to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" Danny said.  
"Is this Danny?"  
"Depends on who's asking?" he asked angrily.  
"I guess this is Danny. I want you to ask Ms. Manson a question for me."  
"Why? How do you know who's in our room? How do you even know our names?"  
"I know everything that's happened here. I have eyes on the vessel as well as off. When those young ladies left their cabins, I knew that they would seek protection from you. None of you will ever be safe from m-"  
Dash snatched the phone, then spat "I will hurt you so bad if you continue to mess up our vacation! You still haven't answered Danny's questions!" He guessed on the last bit.  
"I don't have to respond to your pessimistic, sarcastic questions. I'll come to your room and pick her up."  
'Click. Beeeeeeeeppp-"  
Danny hung up the phone then looked at Sam who was shivering again.  
"Sam? You ok?" he asked.  
"No! That guy sounded like a madman. I fear him."  
"What should we do guys?" Valerie said.  
"I know!" Paulina said, jumping up. "We can hide. Let's look around for places to hide in."  
"I agree with you," Tucker said, "Let's hide."  
"Maybe look for a secret passage," Sam suggested.  
"Have you all lost your minds!" Danny said, outraged. "There are no secret passages on this ship. This is not like the movies, you know."  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" Sam said.  
"We should look for a weapon and fight him." Paulina suggested.  
"How do we know how many people are after us?" Valerie said.  
"How do we know who or what we are even dealing with here?" Tucker said.  
"Who would even want to hurt Sam? The captain maybe? The crew? Maybe one of the other guests?"  
"This would have to be someone that knew our names," Tucker figured. "They would have to know how to find us and that we are traveling alone."  
"How do we know it's not one of us?" Dash said.  
"That's a stupid thing to say," Danny said. "We were all here when the caller phoned us."  
"Let's go find the captain," Tucker suggested. "Maybe he'll have some answers."  
"What if it is the captain?" Sam asked. "He could be Looney-tunes."  
"Don't jump to conclusions," Danny warned.  
"Well who else is a suspect?" Dash asked.  
"Let's vote," Valerie said. "All who are in favor of seeing the creepy captain, raise your hands."  
"I'm not leaving this safe cabin," Paulina yelled. "They could just be outside listening in to our conversation."  
"Ugg...Tucker, are you in or out?" Sam said.  
"I'm staying with Paulina!" He said.  
"Men! Who needs them?"  
"Hey! I'm good for something!" Danny retorted.  
"Hiding!" Paulina said. "What other options have you offered?"  
"Where's your courage, your honor?" Sam inquired. "You talk a good game now but why can't you back it up? Now that we need you I see nothing but wimps."  
"I'll go, just quit calling me a coward."  
"I voted for us to hide," Paulina said sourly, crossing her arms.  
"Me too!" Dash chimed, then everyone froze upon hearing something cluck.  
Suddenly, something scraped up against the door.  
"What was that?" Sam said walking back against the sofa."  
"I didn't hear anything," Danny said quickly, shivering slightly.  
"I heard it too," Tucker said. "You aren't losing your mind Sam."  
"I heard it too," Paulina said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear so I won't have to go to the door."  
"Why do us guys have to check it out?" Dash said, grimacing. "Why can't you ladies do it?"  
"That's what men were put on earth to do!" Sam said.  
"I guess we can't hide now," Paulina said.   
Then something scraped against the door again.  
"Come out and play," a voice said from outside the door.  
"They're outside the door, just waiting for us," Sam said quietly, shivering. "Are you crazy? Where are we going to hide?"  
"It's back?" Danny said.  
"Why don't we draw sticks or something," Dash asked nervously.  
"We should pick numbers!" Paulina suggested.  
"Let's make one of the boys do it," Sam said.  
"I think we should draw num-"  
"Come out and play, or we'll be forced to break the door down...!" The voice said.  
Danny looked up and saw a vent.  
"Guys," he whispered. "I found a secret door."  
"I thought you said those were just in the movies," Sam chided quietly.  
"I apologize Sam! I thought they were!"  
"How about we stop arguing and find something we can stand on to get to that vent?" Valerie said forcefully but quietly.  
"Let's get to work!" Tucker whispered.  
They then shuffle around to find something to build a ladder.  
"You have ten minutes before we knock down this door!" The voice said."Should we call the captain and tell him that someone is trying to  
get our friend, or should we stay here and fight with any thing we can find?" Paulina asked, looking around.  
"Yea, I think that's a good idea," Dash said.  
"Which one do you agree on?" Valerie asked.  
"Tell the captain!" Tucker said.  
"Have you all lost your marbles?" Sam almost screamed. "What if the captain was part of the whole set-up?"  
"We'll just have to take our chances," Danny decided.  
Paulina rushes to pick up the phone but when she does she finds out that there's no dial tone.  
"The lines probably were cut!" Paulina said after waiting for a few seconds.  
"Should we should stay here or get out of here? Let's meet him face to face? Or do you think we should stay and fight? Let's vote on it.  
"I say we go see the captain," Paulina decided.  
"I agree," Dash said.  
"I'll stay here," Tucker said.  
"Me and Danny will stay here and fight!" Sam said, Danny nodding.  
"Are you sure you guys want to stay here in this creepy room all by yourselves?" Valerie said. "When we just got that creepy phone call from that guy or whoever his name was?"  
"On second thought..." Danny said. "We'll go with you guys."  
They all walked out of the room and looked in the hall for anyone, then ran to the captain's quarters. When they arrived on deck, it was deserted. They started to yell for the captain and any crew members.  
"I thought you would never come out of the room, and stay there forever..." The voice said, then they turned to see who it was but saw no one.  
Then, dead sailors walk out of the shadows. They all shivered in fright.  
"Where's the captain and his crew?" Dash yelled.  
"I am the captain..."  
"If you're the captain, where is your crew?" Valerie said challengingly.  
"Well that's simple, my crew has died!"  
"If your crew has died, why did we see them earlier when we boarded on this ship?" Danny said.  
"That can be explained with the greatest of ease. They were under a   
protective shield that doesn't allow them to be damaged and no harm comes  
to them."  
"What do you mean, they're dead?" Paulina asked.  
"What I mean is that the sun can't burn their skin or any thing else,  
"but at night we can show our true colors."  
The captain and his crew grab them and attempt to tie them up.  
"Guys there's an island over there!" Sam whispered. "We can try and jump overboard."  
"I think we can do it? What about you guys?"  
"Yeah, we can," Valerie and Paulina said.  
"Whatever you do, don't jump overboard!" The captain bellowed.  
"Why not?" Dash challenged.  
"The sea monster will devour you."  
"So what do you plan to do with us?" Sam asked courageously.  
"I'll feed you to the sea monster so my crew and I shall live   
longer."  
"Why do you want to continue to live longer?" Paulina asked. "Don't you realize you're already dead?"  
"What are you guys, fourteen?"  
"We're not fourteen!" Tucker yelled.  
The captain heard a noise and turned his head. When he was distracted Sam pushed him overboard and the sea monster ate him. When the crew was distracted, the passengers jumped overboard and swam towards the shore.  
"They've jumped overboard!" One of the crew said.  
"They can't go that far, for that island houses all the mystical creatures. They will not survive."**

**-------------------------Back in Southern California---------**

**The parents are waiting for their children to come back from their cruise at the harbor. The same boat pulls in and others come off but not their kids.  
"Where are the kids?" Maddie said.  
Will Sam, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, Dash and Paulina ever get off of this island? Will the crew go after them? Will they ever return home? Find out next time!  
The End?  
**


	4. Where r we?

Thanks to you all have I reviews, thank-you all so much I am so grateful, thanks again

I don't own Danny Phantom, thanks for bringing it up again. Bummer

There will probably will be d/s in this chapter? I don't know. Maybe So Sorry this chapter is so late been in school bites a little. Sorry this chapter is short I will update again before September, I hope.

DP fan

Love Sucks

Lateraina Wolf

XxNeverFarBehindxX

RIPKurdtCobain

crazybtsy

Lightning Streak(3)

silente faerie64(2)

Mrs. Kelsey Elric

**Lost at Sea**

Chapter 4: Where are we?

The three adolescents woke up one by one, but Danny, Sam and Tucker were on the other side of the island of nowhere in the middle of the Sea.

Where are we? Asked Valerie

I have no idea! Dash answered

Oh, no said Paulina

What is it? Dash and Valerie were scared to ask.

Everything is wrong! Paulina replied

What do you mean "Everything is Wrong" Valerie asked

My clothes are ruined, my hair is a mess, my nails were destroyed and my favorite tee shirt is ruined! There is a huge black spot on it. I hope this is not a permanent stain! See everything has gone wrong!

Hey, where is Fentred, Goth geek and "Bad Luck Tuck" Dash added

_**On the other side of the island**_

Man, my head hurts like heck, Hey, Danny and Sam where are guys? Tucker said

We are behind you. Sam added

So, where are the others? Tuck added

Who knows and who cares! We can do better with out them; the less I see that "shallow witch" the better. Sam replied angrily

We can't continue without them! He added

Why? Sam asked

Because we are better than that. He added

I still don't care and not listening. Sam answered back

Well, if you two are done arguing we can try and get out of this island in the middle of nowhere. Danny sighed. And walks off

Are you gonna tell him? Tucker asked

Tell him what? She added

You know? He added

No, I don't know! She sighed

Never mind. Tucker says

Sam and Tucker leave goes to catch up with Danny

_**On the other side with Dash, Valerie and Paulina**_

Wow! This island is awesome dude? I guess dash said

Wow? How can you say that Dash! Paulina replied

You know we sh…. I don't know, I just thought th--

You know Dash, no cares what you think so why don't you all let me do the thinking. What do you think? Oh, no I forgot know one cares. Laugh's evilly

You know I really can't why anyone would listen to you any way, because all you do is

complain about your hair, nails so I don't know why any would listen and talk about yourself. Dash tries to sound like Paulina

Well, mister football man, I forgot you aren't even a man you're a boy, you know Dash no one really cares what you think ok, so you can just keep your big mouth closed I think we can all get along just fine. Paulina replies

You…… he was about to

You what I didn't hear the last part, can you tell me what you said. She asks sarcastically

Shut up! Valerie sighs you two really need to shut up! Because you're two, are getting on my nerves. I personality would like to get of this island I don't know about you two but I going home with or without you two.

You know… he was about to reply when they heard something cracks loudly.

What was that? Valerie asked

I don't know? Dash said

I what was that! In a scared tone.

I have an idea. Dash replied

What I—just then Danny, Sam and Tucker walk out of the bush and find Paulina, Valerie and Dash hiding behind a tree.

Oh it is just Fentred, Goth geek and "Bad Luck Tuck" Paulina says

You know Paulina people have names for a reason; it's so you can call them buy their names. Sam added

No one added for you to open your mouth, besides I am in charge, so if you want to talk you have to ask me.

Sam's mind

I could give Paulina rat poison, scare her to death, I could get a large stick and bet her to death, throw her in a lake with snakes that are poisonous, no they would spit her out because she is so evil, but I am "I am generally against violence, but I am willing to make an acceptation" for her so I guess I will wait for her to really make me mad and then I will get her. With a grin on her face

_**Out of her mind**_

I am in charge here. Paulina said trying to show off

Who made you in charge? Danny and Sam asked a the same time

I did. "Me, myself and I". She adds

How about we just set up camp and then we can argue all we want. Tucker suggested

I refuse to have that and points to Sam in the camp. Paulina gets a fit.

You know, I didn't know you got fits, I mean that's what two and three year do, so I guess I'll have to treat you like a two year old. She replies and laughing does the little baby wants her blankly!

ENOUGH! Let's just get the camp set up and then we can probably get some food in our bellies. Val said

Danny and Sam to two get the firewood

Tucker and I will get the camp set up with Dash and Paulina. Val responds

What if I break a nail? Paulina says

Oh, well we can't have it all. Danny says

Everyone does what they are going to do

With Danny and Sam

That was really good Sam. Danny said still laughing

Really?

Yes, it was

Thanks

Sam.

Yes, Danny.

Little did Danny and Sam know that they were being watched ….

I... Have been wanting to tell you something for a long time and it is…

And hears a sound

What was that? Danny asks

I don't know?

Danny falls into a trap

Danny are you ok?

Yea, I am ok going and get help I will be here when you get back

Danny, I won't leave you!

They will get you too Sam goes and gets the others. GO he whispers

GO, Sam I'll be here.

Sam runs as fast as she can back to the others but then she hears Danny's screaming for help so she runs back fast as she can gets there and doesn't find Danny there?

What happen to Danny?

Who was watching them?

Is Danny going to be ok?

What happened to the crew to thought I forgot a bout them, didn't you?

You will have to wait until the next one? Ha Ha!

Is it good? I promise there will be d/s in this fan fiction

Well it for now!

**ShadowPhantomGoth912**


End file.
